yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ali Şir Nevai
thumb|158px|Ali Şir Nevai Yaşam öyküsü thumb|right|[[Feridüddin Attar'ın Nişabur'daki Türbesi]] Ali Şir zengin ve kültürlü bir Uygur (Bahşı''Bahşı,Türkmenlerde destan anlatıcısı, Özbeklerde destancı ve falcı, Kazak ve Kırgızlarda ise büyücü ve duahan manalarında kullanılmaktadır.) aileden Büyük Timur İmparatorluğu başkenti Herat'ta dünyaya gelir. Babası Gıyâseddin Kiçkine Bahşi (''Ghiyāth ad-Dīn Kītschkīna), Shāhrukh Mīrzā (Farsça: شاه رخ ميرزا , Šāhrukh Mīrzā)'nın sarayında üst düzeyde bir görevli idi. Ali Şir'in annesi sarayda prenslerin (Arapça: حاكمة, mürebbiye) eğitim ve bakımıyla görevlendirilmiştir. Ali Şir'in hem anne hem baba tarafından dedeleri de Timur İmparatorluğu (Farsça: kendi adlandırması گوركانى Gurkānī, tarihe geçtiği adı تيموريان Tīmūriyān) saraylarında üst görevler yapmışlardır. i Şir sekiz yaşında iken, Horasan'daki siyasi hadiseler sebebiyle ailesi Irak'a göç eder. Yolda, Teft şehrinde o, Timur tarihçilerinden biri olan ünlü Şerafeddin Ali Yezdi (Sharaf ad-Din Ali Yazdi)ile karşılaşır. Bu hadisenin ve şair olan dayıları Mir Said (Kabûlî) ve Muhammed Ali (Garibî) kardeşlerin tesiriyle sanata, yazmaya yönelir. Ali Şir'in ailesi, 1452'de Herat'a döner. Ali Şir tahsiline devam eder. İlim, fen, san'at ve müzikte eğitimini sürdürürken bir taraftan da ilk gazellerini yazmaya başlar. Genç yaşta Feridüddin Attar (Farsça: فرید الدین عطار‎ Fa eserini okumuş ve ezberlemiştir. Birçok âlim, Nevai'nin dünya görüşünün şekillenişinde bu eserin büyük rol oynadığında birleşiyor. Ali Şir'i Nevai 15 yaşında Ali Şir daha on beş yaşında iken babası vefat eder, Horasan hakimi Babür İbn Baysunkur (''Abu'l-Qasim Babur, Ebu'l Kâsım Babür) genç adamı, himayesine (evladlık) alır.The National Library of Russia Eğitimini Meşhed, Herat ve Semerkant'ta sürdürür. Bu arada bir okul arkadaşı, daha sonra meşhur şair ve Horasan Sultanı olacak olan Hüseyin Baykara ile öğrenimini sürdürür. Onunla birlikte aralarında ölünceye dek sürecek bir dostluk kurulur. Ali Şir Nevai'nin yaşamı boyunca Herat Büyük Timur İmparatorluğu'na başkentlik ve Müslüman dünyasına başlıca kültürel ve entelektüel öncülük yapmıştır. Nevai 19 yaşında Ali Şir, on dokuz yaşında iken Farslı Sufi Nakşibendi tarikatı meşhur mutasavvufu Nureddin Abdurrahman Cami (Farsça: نورالدین عبدالرحمن جامی Nur ad-Din Abd ar-Rahman Jami) ile tanışır ve onun öğrencisi olur. Nureddin Abdurrahman Cami, onun hem şair, hem devlet adamı olarak yetişmesinde önemli bir rol oynamıştır. Onun onuruna sonra Hamset-ül-Mütehayyirin (خمسة‌المتحيرين‎ , Chamsat al-mutaḥirīn) ismindeki eserini yazar. Tarih kitapları Cami öldüğü zaman Ali Şir'in onun bütün devrelerinden geçtiğini, büyük üstada lâyık talebe, dost, sadık insan olduğunu yazıyor. Nevai Herat'ta bir müddet Ebusaid Mirza sarayında görev yaptı. Ebusaid zâlim biriydi. Halk ona karşı ayaklandı. İsyancıların arasında dayıları da bulunduğu için Nevai, Semerkand'a sürüldü. Semerkand'da meşhur Feyzullah Ebulleys, onu himayesine aldı. Büyük âlim, Nevai'ye "evlâdım" diyordu. Nevai, onun medresesinde okudu. Ebulleys, Nevai'yi çok sevdi, onun âlim olarak yetişmesinde büyük rol oynadı. Nevai'nin hayatı elbette rahat ve huzur içinde geçmedi. Herat'taki saraydan sürgün edilince eski Sebzevâr valisi olan merhum babasından kalan mal ve mülkü Ebusaid tarafından müsadere edildi. Bu dönemde çok yoksulluk çekti. Semerkand'da vali ve ileri gelenlerin onu himaye ettikleri, Semerkandlı, Ferganlı, Taşkentli ve Buharalı âlim ve şairlerle dostluklar kurduğu, onun sanat hayatında bu çevrenin büyük tesir yaptığı hakkında şairin "Mecâlisü'n-Nefâis" adlı eserinde değerli bilgiler mevcuttur. Nevai daha sonra Nevai, bu sebeple Semerkand'daki hayatını bir ömür boyu unutmadı. Semerkand'dan çıkan meşhur tarihçiler Abdurrezzak Semerkandi, Devletşah gibi çok sayıda âlim, şair ve sanatçının yetişmesinde yardımcı oldu. Nevai 1469'a kadar Semerkand'da kaldı. Bu dönemde buradaki sanat muhitine büyük tesiri oldu. Ömrünün sonuna kadar, bu eski ve medeni şehirle ilgisini kesmedi, buradaki kültürel muhitin gelişip yükselmesi için çalıştı. Hüseyin Baykara, 1469'da Herat'ı alarak tahta oturdu. Bunun üzerine Nevai de başkent Herat'a döndü. Dostu Hüseyin Baykara ona sarayında mühürdarlık görevi verdi. Sarayda bu görevi sürdürürken halktan çok vergi alındığının farkına vardı ve vergi azaltmak için harekete geçti. Bazı yöneticiler bu konuda suistimal yapıp ek vergiler alıyorlardı. Nevai buna karşı da mücadele etti. Halk arasında itibarı çok yükseldi. Baykara, Nevai gibi bilgili ve dürüst bir insanın devletin üst kurumlarında görev yapması gerektiğini düşünüp onu 1472'de vezirliğe getirdi. Nevai devlet adamı ve mimar Hüseyin Baykara (Farsça: حسین بایقرا veya سلطان حسین بایقرا), Nevai'nin devlet adamı olarak yetişmesinde ve sarayda hizmet yapmasında, imkânlar yaratmış, bir şah sıfatıyla, onu daima desteklemiştir. Şair ve devlet adamı Nevai, memleketin kültürel, ekonomik ve adli bakımından gelişmesi için istikrarı için dinlenmeden çalışmıştır. Mir Ali Şir ayrıca bir mimardı, Horasan'da 370 yakın camileri, medreseleri, kütüphaneleri, hastaneleri, kervansarayları ve diğer eğitim, dini, ve yardımsever kurumlarını, bunların bazılarını yeni yapmış veya tamir etmiştir. Herat'ta, Mir Ali Şir Nevai 9 hamam, 10 konak, 17 cami, 40 kervansaray, 9 köprü, ve 20 havuz'dan sorumlu idi.Alisher Navoi, Complete works in 20 volumes, Vol.1-18, Tashkent, 1987-2002 Bunlar dan en tanınmış olan mimarı Herat'ta İhlasiye Medresesi, Halasiye Hanegahı, İncil su yolu boyundaki cami ve ünlü bir İranlı şair ve mutasavvıf Feridüddin Attar'ın Nişabur'daki türbesi ve Yezd'deki kümbet veya on taş, seksen kilometre uzunluğundaki Meşhed su kanalıdır. Çağatayca amir (veya Farsça'da Mīr) Timur'un seçkin sınıfına verilen bir ünvan, tüm Çağatay ve Timur yöneticilerine ve daha sonra askeri yüksek subaylara (orduda verilen Mīr askeri ünvan'dır.) verilen ünvandır. Nevai sanatçı ve şair Ali Şir Nevai Herat'ta, gittikçe resime, muzike ve şiire ilgisi artar. Nevai ayrıca Hinli tarih yazarı Chwānd Mīr, Sufi Müzisyen Qul Muhammad ve Shaykh-e Nay'ī, ayrıca Farslı ünlü ressam Kamāl ud-Dīn Behzād Herawī ile çok sıcak dostluk kurmuştur. Ali Şir Nevai, 3. Ocak 1501 tarihinde doğduğu Herat'ta sabahın erken saatlerinde vefat eder, Sultan Hüseyin Baykara onun onuruna çok büyük tüm Herat halkının da katıldığı Cenaze töreni düzenler, ve Goharşad (Farsça: گوهرشاد Gowharšād)'ın mezarının yakınındaki mezarlığa toprağa verilir. Herat'taki bu mezarı, beş yüz yıl sağlam bir ziyaretgah olarak muhafaza edilmiş, seksenli yıllardaki Sovyetlerin Afganistan işgalinde bu kabir de kurşun yağmuruna tutuldu, ağır derecede hasar görmüştür. Eserleri thumb|Nevai'nin Divan'nından bir sayfa thumb|right|Nevai'nin Divan'nından başka bir sayfa thumb|right|Nevai'nin Divan'nından daha başka bir sayfa Ali Şir Nevai'nin Çağataycachg Chagatai edebiyatının oluşmasında büyük bir rolü vardır. Çeşitli konularda yazılmış 30'a yakın eseri bulunmaktadır. Eserlerinden bazıları şunlardır: Çağatayca Divan (5 tane), Farsça Divan (5 tane), Çihil Hadis (Kırk Hadis) ve Muhakemet'ül Lugateyn (İki sözlüğün karşılaştırılması)'dır. On beşinci yüzyılda Çağataycanın (Çağatay Türkçesinin) klasik bir yazı dili olarak kimlik kazanmasında Ali Şir Nevai'nin önemi bilinmektedir. Nevai öncesinde ve Nevai’nin çağında, Timurlular devletinde Türkçe yazan sanatçılar azdır. Nevai, Türkçeyi edebi dil olarak kullanmayan, Farsça yazan çağdaşlarına çatar. Çağdaşlarının Farsçanın karşısında edebi dil olarak Türkçeyi yetersiz görmelerini eleştirir; eğer emek verilirse Türkçenin de Farsça kadar, hatta daha fazla anlatım inceliklerine sahip olduğunun görüleceğini belirtir. Bu görüşlerini Muhakemetül-lugateyn'de görürüz.T778a 10 - T778b 1-16. Muhakemetü’l-lugateyn, Hazırlayan F.Sema Barutçu Özönder, Ankara, 1996, 179vd./ 213vd. Türk dili tarihinde Divân-ı Lügat-it Türk'ten sonra ikinci önemli kitaptır. Hamse sahibi ilk Türk şairidir (hamse 5 mesneviden oluşur). Tezkire sahibidir(günümüz edebiyattaki biyografi): "Mecalüs'ün Nefais". Şehrengiz:Doğup büyüdüğü "Herat" kentinin doğal güzelliklerini anlatır. Şiirlerin yaşamının değişik dönemlerine göre sınıflandırıp kronolojik olarak divanında toplamıştır. Farsça'nın resmi dil olduğu, Türk aydınlarının bu dille eser vermeyi hüner kabul ettiği bir zamanda Nevai, Çağatayca'nın Farsçadan üstün bir dil olduğunu savunmuştır. Bunu da eserleri ile kanıtlamış ve kendinden sonrakileri bu yolda eserler vermeye teşvik etmiştir. Türkçe yazdığı şiirlerde kalem adı Nevāī (نوائى anlamı "ağlayan") adı altında, Ali Şir Nevai baş yazarların arasında, yazınsal Türk dilleri ailesi yararına büyük değişlik yapmıştır. Nevai kendisi başlıca Çağatay dilinde yazar ve 30 yıllık bir dönemin üzerinde 30 eser üretir, böylece Çağatayca Yazınsal dil olarak çok saygın ve önemli kabul edilmiştir. Nevai ayrıca Farsça yazdığı şiirlerde ise, Farsça dilinde (فانى‎ ; Fāni kalem adı altında, anlamı Arapça "fena" sözünden: yok oluş; mecazi mânâsı ise Allah'ın aşkıyla kendinden geçme, yok olma veya "gelip geçici"), Arapça ve Hintçe çok daha az bir sayıda eser yazmıştır. Ali Şir Nevai'nin en çok tanınmış şiirleri onun dört divan'nında, veya kabaca 50,000 şiir koleksiyonu bulunur. * Bedâiü'l-Bidâye; Nevai bu ilk 842 şiir bulunan divanını 1470 yılında yazar. Bunlardan 585'i gazel, üçü müstezad, dördü muhammes, ikisi müseddes, üçü terci'-i bend, kırk dokuzu kıt'a, yetmiş sekizi rubâî, onu çistân, elli ikisi muamma, onu tuyuk, kırk altısı müfred'dir. * Nevâdirü'n-Nihâye; 1476 - 1483 yıllarında yazdığı şiirlerini bu ikinci divanında topladı. * ''Muhakemet-ül-Lügateyn'' (محاكمة‌اللغتين, Muḥākimāt al-luġatīn); 1499 yılında yazdığı bu kitabı, devrinde olduğu gibi bugün de Türk dünyası için önemli olan, Türk dilinin gücünü ve yerini anlatan büyük bir eseridir. * Ghara’ib al-Sighar (Garâîbü's-Sığar) şairin 7-20 yaşları arasında yazdığı gençlik şiirleridir. * Navadir al-Shabab (Nevâdirü'ş-Şebâb); 20-35 yaşları arasında yazdığı şiirlerdir. * Bada'i' al-Wasat, ("Orta yaş harikaları"); Bedâîü'l-Vasat orta yaş, yani 35-45 yaşları arasında yazılmış şiirlerden meydana gelir. * Fawa'id al-Kibar (Fevâyidü'l-Kibar) ise 45-60 yılları arasında yazılmış şiirlerdir. * Mizan-ül-Evzan (ميزان الاوزان, ‎''Mīẓān al-auẓān''), (Vezinlerin Terazisi) aruz vezni hakkında eseri. Türkü sözcüğünün ilk olarak Ali Şir Nevâî’nin bu eserinde geçtiği bilinmektedirAli Şir Nevâî, Mizân’ül Evzan, Haz. Kemal Eraslan, Ankara 1993.. * Hamset-ül-Mütehayyirin (خمسة‌المتحيرين, ‎''Chamsat al-mutaḥirīn''); Piri, üstadı ve dostu Nureddin Abdurrahman Cami hakkında "Hamsetü'l Mutehayyırın" ismindeki eserini 1492-94 yılları arasında yazmıştır. * Târîh-i Mülûk-i ‘Acem (طاَرِكهء مُلُكء ادسثهَم, Tārikh-e Muluk-e Adscham), 1488 yılında Astrabad valisiyken yazdığı "Târîh-i Mülûk-i ‘Acem" (İran Memleketleri Tarihi) kitabı, bunlardan biridir. Nevai, bu eserinde "Arjasp Binni Efrasiyab kim, Türk Padişahi erdi''Ali Şir Nevai. ''Tarih-i Müluk-i Acem Cilt 14. sayfa l91-195.. şeklinde Alp Er Tunga'dan söz eder. * Mecalis-ün-Nefais (مَجَلِس ال نَفِس, Majalis al-Nafais); Bir derleme, 450 üzerinde çoğunlukla çağdaş ozanların (şairlerin) yaşam öyküsü (biyografik) kısa hikâyeleri içeren, çağdaş Timur kültürü tarihçilerine altın bir bilgi kaynağı oluşturur. * Divān-e Fānī, Farsça yazdığı şiirlerin toplandığı bu eseri gazel biçiminde yazılmış ve mısra sayısı 12 bindir. * Nazm-ül-Cevahir 1485 yılında, * Tuhfet-ül-Müluk (Farsça), * Münşeat (Türkçe); Hüseyin Baykara'ya ve başkalarına yazdığı mektupların toplandığı bu eserini 1498 yılında yazmıştır. * Sirâcü'l-Müslimin 1488 yılında, * Tarih-i En-biya ve Hükema (Türkçe), * Mahbub-ül-Kulub fil-Ahlak 1500 yılında, * Seyf-ül-Hadi, * Rekabet-ül-Münadi, * Mekârimü'l-Ahlâk; Bu kitabında Nevai'nin yaptırdığı imaret, hânegâh, havuz, ribât (kervansaray) vb. eserlerin listesini veriyor. * Hâlât-ı Pehlâvân Muhammed, Pehlivan Muhammed hakkında yazdığı eseri. Nevai ayrıca "Vaq-fiye" (1482), "Risâle-yi Tir Endâhten" eserlerinin de sahibidir. "Seb'at Abhur" (Yedi Deniz) adlı bir de sözlük yazmıştır. Tasavvuf eserleri Lisânü't-Tayr Lisan-üt-Tayr, (لسان الطیر, Lisan-ol-tayr); Feridüddin Attar (Farsça:فرید الدین عطار,‎ Farīdo d-Dīn ’Attār)'ın Manteq-ol-tayr, veya (منطق الطیر, Maqāmāt-e Toyūr)'dan esinlenerek, varlık ve ilahi gerçek üzerine görüşlerini, insan, tabiat ve yaşam üzerine 3500 beyitten oluşan tasavvufi bir eserini 1499 yılında yazmıştır. Nesâimü'l-Muhabbet Nesaim-ül-Mehabbe, (نسایم المحبت, Nasāyim ul-Muhabbat); 750 tanınmış Sufi şeyhlerin listesi, Nureddin Abdurrahman Cami'nin Nafahat al-uns (نفحات الانس) adındaki eserinin Çağatayca çevirisidir. Hamse Nevai'nin diğer önemli eserlerini beş destansı şiir ve Nizami Gencevi (نظامی گنجوی, Nezāmī Ganjavī, tam ismi: Neẓām ad-Dīn Abū Muhammad Elyās ibn Yusūf ibn Zakī ibn Mu'ayyid)'den esinlenerek yazdığı Hamse yi oluşturur; Hayret-ül-Ebrar Hayret-ül-Ebrar (حیرت الابرار, Hayrat-ol-abrar), Nevai'nin bu birinci mesnevisi, 7976 mısralık, felsefî bir eseridir. Dünya hayatı, insan kalbi ve cemiyet; tarihler, efsaneler, meseller vasıtasıyla anlatılır. Ferhat ile Şirin Ferhat ile Şirin (فرهاد و شیرین, Farhād-o Shirin), Leyla ile Mecnun Leyla ile Mecnun (لیلی و مجنون , Layli va Majnun) , Azerice, Türkçe uyarlaması hikâye, "Leylâ ile Mecnun destanı" (داستان ليلى و مجنون, Dâstân-ı Leylî vü Mecnûn) ismiyle 16. yüzyılda Fuẓūlī tarafından yazılmıştır. Nevai bu üçüncü mesnevisini, sonradan söylentiye göre efsâneye dönüştürülen bu aşk hikâyesini, yüksek bir sanat ve zevkle Türkçe ve Türk ruhuyla işler. Nevai bu mesnevisinin sonunda şöyle ifade ediyor: :Men Türkçe başlaban rivayet :Qıldım bu fesâneni hikâyet. :Kim, şuhreti çün cahânga tolgay, :Türk eliğe dağı behre bolgay. :Nev çünki bükün cahânda etrâk :Köptür huştab'u safı idrâk.''A.Nevâî, "''Mükemmel Eserler Toplamı", 9. Cilt, Taşkent 1992, sayfa 311 Sab'a-i Seyyar Seb’a-i Seyyare (سبعه سیار, Sab'ai Sayyar) Nevai, dördüncü mesnevisi olan bu eserinde, Şark dünyasında çok yayılmış Behram Gur efsanesini ele alır. Seddî İskenderî Sedd-i İskenderi (سد سکندری, Sadd-i-Iskandari), Nevai, bu beşinci mesnevisinde Büyük İskender'le ilgili efsanevî tarihi anlatmanın yanında, bu konuyu araç edip kendi devrinin maddî, manevî problemlerini, devlet, şah, halkın yönetilmesi, adalet, hakikat gibi konuları da işlemiştir. Ali Şîr Nevaî, bir beytinde, nevrûz günü gece ile gündüzün eşit olmasından söz etmekte; diğer bir beyitte ise nevrûzla Kadir gecesini bir arada kullanarak, nevrûzu âdeta kutsallaştırmaktadır. Şair, çok güzel olan bir beyitinde, hitap ettiği kişinin her gecesinin Kadir; her gününün de nevrûz olmasını temenni etmektedir: :Vaslı ara kördüm reng emiş boynuyu-saçı :Tün-kün teng ekan zâhir olur boldı '''Nevrûz'Nevruz ve Renkler, Türk Dünyasında Nevruz İkinci Bilgi Şöleni Bildirileri (Haz: S. Tural, E. Kılıç), Atatürk Kültür Merkezi Yayınları, Ankara 1996, sayfa 321. Nevai'nin etkisi thumb|right|Nevai'nin Herat'taki türbesi Nevai'nin doğuda Hindistan'ı ve batıda Osmanlı imparatorluğuna kadar olan alanda büyük bir etkisi olmuştur. Nevai bu vasıflarıyla sadece Türkistan ve Türk dilli devletlere değil bütün dünyaya, bütün insanlığa ibret olacak bir şahsiyettir. Tarihte böyle bir şahsı bulmak zordur. * Babür, (1483 - 1530), Hindistan'da Babür İmparatorluğu'nun kurucusu, ilk İslami yöneticilerin arasında özgeçmişini destansı Babürnâme'de yazmıştır. Babür Ali Şir Nevai'den çok etkilenir ve saygısını onun bu ünlü kitabında dahi görülür. * Osmanlılar Ana Asya mirası olduğunu bildiklerinden; I. Süleyman Nevai'den çok etkilenmiş ve onun üç kitabını kendi kütüphanesine aldırmıştır. * Şöhretli Azeri asıllı Türk divan şairi Fuẓūlī, Safevi Hanedanı ve Osmanlı İmparatorluğu koruma ve himayesi altındaki yazar, Nevai'den çok etkilenir. * Diğer etkileri Rusya'da Kazan'da, Türkistan (Ana asya)'da, çağdaş Türkiye'de ve tüm diğer Türkçe konuşulan bölgelerde görülmüştür. Klasik dönemde, dil adı ترکی‎ ''Turkī, Türkī denilen Çağatayca'nın en önemlileri Mīr ʿAlī Schīr Nawā'īBoeschoten / Vandamme: Chaghatay, sayfa 168 ve Zāhir ad-Dīn Muhammad Bābur"Zahir ud-Din Mohammad" (2002-09-10). in Thackston, Wheeler M.: "The Baburnama: Memoirs of Babur, Prince and Emperor". Modern Library Classics. ISBN 0-375-76137-3. Zitat: "... Andijanis are all Turks; everyone in town or bazar knows Turki. The speech of the people resembles the literary language; hence the writings of Mir 'Ali-sher Nawa'i, though he was bred and grew up in Hin (Herat), are one with their dialect. Good looks are common amongst them.'dür. Zāhir ud-Dīn Muḥammad Bābor Herat'da şöyle yazar; Gazelinden bir örnek; :Qaro ko'zim : Kara gözlüm :Qaro ko'zum, kelu mardumlug' emdi fan qilg'il, :Ko'zum qarosida mardum kibi vatan qilg'il. :Yuzung guliga ko'ngul ravzasin yasa gulshan, :Qading niholig'a jon gulshanin chaman qilg'il. :Takovaringg'a bag'ir qonidin hino bog'la, :Itingg'a g'amzada jon rishtasin rasan qilg'il. :Firoq tog'ida topilsa tufrog'im, ey charx, :Xamir etib yana ul tog'da ko'hkan qilg'il. :Yuzung visolig'a yetsun desang ko'ngullarni, :Sochingni boshdin-ayog' chin ila shikan qilg'il. :Xazon sipohiga, ey bog'bon, emas mone' '' :''Bu bog' tomida gar ignadin tikan qilg'il. :Yuzida terni ko'rub o'lsam, ey rafiq, meni :Gulob ila yuvu gul bargidin kafan qilg'il. :Navoiy, anjumani shavq jon aro tuzsang, :Aning boshog'lig' o'qin sham'i anjuman qilg'il.